


Peanut, Butters and Jelly

by Grymmeoir



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, This is my favorite fanfic out of all the fanfics I have ever written, probably because of the awesome title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3339185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grymmeoir/pseuds/Grymmeoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenny talks about what he feels and stuff... The title is a better summary of what this fanfic is all about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peanut, Butters and Jelly

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there lovely reader! This fanfic was originally published on June 28, 2014 at the website fanfiction.net, I decided to post this here because this has been so far my favorite fanfic that I have written probably because of the title and the fact that this was my first attempt at a first person point of view.
> 
> Anyway pairings here are Bunny and a slight hint of Creek. please enjoy

"Now I am not normally the jealous type but…"  
  
"Wait did I just say I am jealous what the fuck? Anyway so yeah last week for English class we had to partner up for a report and stuff, I usually don't care who I get paired up with and with that said I end up getting paired with Butters, you know the little gay kid we sometimes hang around with? Well I don't think he's really gay but he might as well be since he's kind of a pussy…anyway I am getting off topic here. "  
  
"We got partnered up and ended up doing a report on bunnies, cute as they may be, I have no idea how we came to a decision to report about them, sure Mr. Garrison told us to report about anything we want…I mean we could have reported about boobs or vaginas but no we're going to report about bunnies, what the actual fuck?"  
  
"For the past few days I have been going to Butters' house helping him with the so-called bunny report and in the process I've come to realize that the kid wasn't so bad."  
  
"Not that I hated him before, I mean we hung out a couple of times before and those times were really nice, There was also that time when we went to Hawaii and he considered me his best friend, which I thought was pretty cute… No Homo."  
  
"Continuing on, the bunny report got a grade of B+ which I am actually pretty proud of considering I rarely do well in school, and yes although that was good news I kind of felt sad when I realized that I won't be able to spend time with Butters alone after school anymore."  
  
"And why are you telling us this?" Craig interrupted, He had his usual blank face on, he was holding a bag of peanuts and next to him sat Tweek who was gingerly trying to open a peanut from the aforementioned bag and then nervously shoving the shelled peanut into Craig's mouth.  
  
"Why is Tweek shelling and feeding you peanuts?" I asked him.  
  
He just stared in response then shifted his gaze to Tweek who just nervously twitched at him. He shrugged then opened his mouth signaling Tweek to feed him another peanut which the spazzy blonde did so.  
  
"I dunno." He answered, his voice as monotone as ever.  
  
"Exactly, that's why you shouldn't be questioning me and just listen to my goddamn story… anyway where was I?"  
  
"Ah right…So I was pretty sad and stuff, but it's not like I don't get to see him again though. I mean we still hang out together sometimes he's Professor Chaos after all and I am Mysterion we're arch enemies and stuff."  
  
"So I thought oh that isn't so bad! But no…it is bad. You know how I am friends with Stan, Kyle and ugh as much as I hate to admit it…Cartman? Well those guys will always question what you're up to, I once told them that I won't be able to play basketball with them since I was going to meet up with Butters and they automatically assume that I have the thing for the guy. I do not!"  
  
"They don't question Cartman when he hangs out with Butters do they? Ugh that fucking Cartman, he's the worst, he's always using poor Butters in his stupid schemes. Why does Butters even spend time with him? He should be hanging out with other people, people who wouldn't use him and would appreciate his friendship…like me!"  
  
"S-so you're jealous?" Tweek asked as he fed Craig another shelled peanut.  
  
"WHAT?! No of course not, I am just saying…Butters is a cool kid and he shouldn't hang out with Cartman because he's a manipulative bastard who doesn't really care for him, and that he should hang out with me instead because I am friendlier, nicer, sexier and uh overall a better person than Cartman."  
  
"Also jealousy means I want something that someone else has, and that's not how I feel! I just hate that Cartman gets all of Butters' attention when he's not even that nice of a person, I mean I am better than him right? Butters even said that I was his best friend and that he hates Cartman, so why the hell does he still hang around with him?!"  
  
"Dude, you are so jelly." Craig said with his deadpan voice.  
  
"No I am not jelly." I snapped back at him, but he flipped me the bird as a response.  
  
"B-but you are! You said so yourself that -ack- you hate Cartman for getting all of Butters' attention because y-you want it all for yourself! Tweek said, nervously twitching every few or so words.  
  
"You know what fuck you guys; you're no help at all! I am not jealous. Especially you Craig, fuck you and your gay peanuts!"  
  
"Fuck you too Kenny, you're just jelly that I have a special someone to feed me peanuts, Butters will never feed you peanuts if you keep being a jealous pussy bitch who can't admit his own feelings!" Craig yelled back albeit in a monotone voice.  
  
"Pfffth Butters is allergic to peanuts anyway, there's no way I'll let him touch those hideous things."  
  
"But I t-thought Butters was a-allergic to almonds not p-peanuts." Tweek said.  
  
"I-I…who cares they're both nuts!"  
  
I told him as I left the two, Halfway through our conversation I had realized that they were right, that I am probably jealous. But I kind of didn't want to admit it to them, but maybe I should since they were the one made me realize it, I guess have to apologize for yelling at them earlier.  
  
I don't even know it happened but it just did, at first I thought he was annoying but he kind of grew on me, His overall cheerfulness and innocence contrasted me but I guess that's what drew me in.  
  
Now that I thought of it maybe I had feelings for him ever since we first met but I just didn't want to accept it…And that the reason I didn't really thought of him as my best friend at first was because I wanted him as a…wait okay this is going to sound really gay but…as my boyfriend?  
  
Ugh I can't believe it, the great and sexy Kenny McCormick master of all things sexual is in-love with the innocent adorable and naive Butters…oh god this is just like the summaries of those gay fanfictions I sometimes read.  
  
Where the hell is he anyway?

 

* * *

  
  
I found Butters locked in his room, He was apparently grounded, probably for some ridiculous reason, luckily I have the ability to climb trees don't ask why but…it's for stalking purposes.  
  
"Yo, Butters open up, It's Kenny!" I knocked at his window while suavely balancing on a thick tree branch.  
  
"Kenny?" Butters opened his window, allowing me to enter inside."Aw geez, Dad's going to be mad that I let you in…" He mumbled.  
  
"Screw that, I have something important to tell you!" I told him as I grabbed both of his shoulders with my hands.  
  
"Is it that a flock of b-bunnies are called a fluffle? Because I already know…"  
  
"Oh God that's adorable…anyway that's not it, I wanted to tell you that I..."  
  
"That…I…"  
  
"Kenny?"  
  
"I wanted to tell you that I…I want you to shell and feed me peanuts, under the night's sky while I serenade you with my awesome opera skills."  
  
"Wha-what?"  
  
"Well fuck that didn't go as smooth as I thought, what I wanted to tell you is that I think I actually like or maybe even love you…ugh oh god this is so gay but fuck it man I love you okay? I can't really remember when it started but I guess during the events or our report I've come to realize that I really do, Of course I didn't want to admit at first so I had to talk to others for advice, Eventually I thought hey why not...you're cute, I am cute this might work! And now I wanted to know if you...feel the same way?"  
  
"Oh…"  
  
"So what do you think?  
  
"Well…I g-guess I kind of like you too, but I didn't want to tell you since I always thought you found me annoying, and that am I queer and stuff, well I guess I am but you know what I mean…"  
  
"Oh sweet! Really fuck man, you feel the same?"  
  
"Y-yeah." He timidly said, blushing ever so slightly.  
  
"Well then now that that we're over that awkward parts, let's get down to the steamy bits!" I pulled him closer to my waist and leaned my closer to his.  
  
"You mean you want me to feed you peanuts?"  
  
"Yes, Butters…I want you to feed me your peanuts."  
  
He smiled sweetly and gave me a shy peck on the lips, Dear god, he's adorable...  
  
"Oh and Butters...one more thing."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Stay the fuck away from Cartman..."  
  


**Author's Note:**

> See how accurate the title is?


End file.
